Jade Shimmer Libera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30625 |no = 1012 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 25 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |normal_distribute = 15, 8, 12, 10, 5, 15, 8, 12, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |bb_distribute = 14, 8, 11, 7, 5, 3, 14, 8, 11, 7, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 13, 7, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 13, 7, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = The former commander of the now defunct 8th Squadron of the Demon Slayers. There are records which state that while Libera was surveying the Vriksha region, she left information behind regarding the territorial dispute among the Four Fallen Gods, and about demons. When considering the fact that the region she was surveying was under the control of Afla Dilith, one can truly appreciate the level of expertise Libera used to complete the task. It is safe to say that the Summoners of Old owe their knowledge of Grand Gaia's current state to her incredible efficiency. |summon = Surveying Grand Gaia was fun. There were lots of scary enemies, but we made some great finds too! |fusion = Didn't you hear me?! I said, I don't like it when people watch me go through fusion!! |evolution = I have to change. It wouldn't be fair to stay the same after all I've sacrificed! | hp_base = 4131 |atk_base = 1663 |def_base = 1572 |rec_base = 1573 | hp_lord = 5957 |atk_lord = 2245 |def_lord = 2127 |rec_lord = 2127 | hp_anima = 6699 |rec_anima = 1929 |atk_breaker = 2443 |def_breaker = 1929 |atk_guardian = 2047 |def_guardian = 2325 |rec_guardian = 2028 |def_oracle = 2028 | hp_oracle = 5660 |rec_oracle = 2424 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Influence |lsdescription = Greatly boosts BB Atk & slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 100% BB Atk & 20% BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Fairy Blow |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack, boosts Def, Rec and boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% Def/Rec & 17% BC/HC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Graceful Pride |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack, boosts Atk relative to Rec and damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% Rec to Atk & fills 4-6 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30624 |evointo = 30626 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 30191 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Libera2 }}